There presently exist a number of Fischer-Tropsch catalysts, including at least one commercial type employing Co:ThO.sub.2 deposited on kieselguhr, all as described by H. Pichler and A. Hector in the Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Kirk-Othmer, vol. 4, pp. 446-489, Interscience Publishing Company (1964). Generally, these catalyst produce a mixture of hydrocarbon products which require subsequent separation, which is expensive. In addition, some of the products have no ready markets at the time of production, thereby constituting an economic disadvantage (refer Catalysis Reviews-Sci. Eng. 14 (2) pp. 153-191 (1976) by M. A. Vannice). Moreover, the product yields of known Fischer-Tropsch catalysts are less than optimum.